Oh no!
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: Offshoot of Ruki44's Digimon Tamers: Rika's Story during chapter 30. and YES I have permission to do this! What if Yamaki contacted them earlier? ONE-SHOT!


This is a oneshot based on Chapter 30 of

Digimon Tamers: Rika's Story

By: Ruki44

The idea here is Yamaki made the connection earlier, and heard what Ruki says. Let's see what happens.

I'll be starting this off with actual lines from the story, so that is where you'd have to read up to in the story.

Also note that I have permission to write this!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Digimon!

**HERE WE GO!**

"Back! Back Mr. Tweetums, back!" Takato yelled. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye to see a screen showing a naked Takato before showing Gallantmon. My eye twitched slightly.

"**Someone's got a hot body."** Ruki told me.

"Ruki! Now is not the time!" I shout. Honestly, she couldn't start that later?

"_Rika, Ruki! I may agree with Ruki, but I highly doubt this is the time!"_ Renamon scolded them both.

"**Oh come on!"**

Right at this point, someone managed to connect into their Data Cores.

"**I mean, you have to admit that Takato IS pretty built for his age!"** Ruki continued.

"Yeah, he's... Ruki! Stop putting that in my head!"

"_At the very least, wait until we're not fighting!"_ Renamon added onto my statement.

"Yeah wait until... Wait, WHAT?!" I was only slightly surprised. "Renamon!"

"_What? Everyone knows you like him."_ She stated.

"**You're the only one that won't admit it. Again, I ask why I would be here if you weren't such a stubborn ass and actually admitted your feelings?"** Ruki stated.

-elsewhere, Normal POV-

Yamaki had just put a call on speaker, after telling everyone to be silent. A side of him he hasn't brought out in years has resurfaced. "You all might want to take a listen to what I just heard, and don't speak up! We don't want them knowing about this just yet."

Everyone else was confused, but understood.

-in the Data Sphere, Normal POV-

"**Rika you KNOW that Takato is a good person at heart!"**

"I'm not going to argue that fact. It's damn near impossible!" Rika stated.

"_Ruki could you drop it?! Life is still in danger, here!"_

"Yeah, the Mr. Tweetums are still here, you know?" Rika added on to Renamon's statement.

"**Oh I know that. By the way, Duck."**

Outside, Sakuyamon ducked a tackle and swung her staff, cutting the cable connecting the Bird-like creature from the Glowing red mass below them.

"Ruki, do you see what's going on right now?!"

"**Of course I do! In fact, I see more than you."** Rika could clearly feel Ruki's smirk.

"Okay, what am I missing here?" Rika questioned.

"_That doesn't have to do with Takato."_ Renamon quickly added.

"**Well... Okay. You know how I'm really Rika's Subconscious?"** Ruki asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rika questioned. "The only ones that need to know about you already do."

"**Takato doesn't."** Ruki pointed out.

"_Like she'd tell him something like this."_ Renamon pointed out.

"Takato doesn't need to know yet!" Rika shouted. "And besides, I already told you the same thing _last time_, Ruki!"

"_Wait. Last time?"_

"Ruki wanted me to tell Takato about a week or so after he first came over." Rika explained.

"_And you didn't?"_

"**She said the same thing you did, actually. Just more words."** Ruki admitted.

"In a nutshell, that's what happened."

"_And I imagine Ruki had a counter?"_

"**Hell yeah I did!"** Rika and Renamon could _both_ feel Ruki's grin. **"I told her that if he would tell her that he saw her in a dream without even knowing who she was, or never even seeing her before, would he _really_ call her crazy for telling him about me?"**

"After that I... I think I sent a Rabid Monkey after her because of it."

"_Rika!"_

"What?" Rika questioned, before making Sakuyamon duck another strike. "ARGH! Spirit Strike!"

Ethereal Foxes struck the Mr. Tweetums nearby.

"We didn't actually get along then, and she _still_ teases me like this!" Rika continued.

"_And you haven't done so since IceDevimon?"_ Renamon questioned.

"**I thought that Cold Bastard was a Rapist."** Ruki admitted.

"Same here. First thing we agreed on, I think." Rika added.

"**Yeah... Anyway..."**

"_Why haven't you tried that lately? Or did you just stop for some reason?"_

Rika and Ruki were both slightly confused.

Elsewhere, their audience was on the edge of their metaphorical seats.

"Actually... There's only one thing I've given up on... ever." Rika admitted.

"**Yeah, she gave up trying to kill me in her mind. Now if I could get her to stop putting herself in Life Threatening situations."**

"Ruki, you know as well as I do that any encounter with a Digimon is life-threatening. We've just got experience in dealing with them."

"_Okay... Now, care to tell me what we were missing?"_

"**Oh yeah! Someone's been eavesdropping on us."**

Rika and Renamon stilled, making Ruki take over the body and dodge a strike.

"**What? Don't tell me you didn't feel the tingle on the back of your neck?"** Ruki pointed out.

"I felt it, but a Mr. Tweetums was attacking us." Rika pointed out.

"_As did I, and that only happens when I need to dodge an attack."_ Renamon added.

"**Okay, I'll give you that, but did you feel the second one? It seemed like an undertone to the first, but..."**

"I thought that was an aftershock!" Rika shouted.

"_How come I didn't feel a second one?"_

"Probably because you've never had to develop an Anti-Eavesdropping Sense. With my mother, I developed it, so she wouldn't know about a lot of things she wouldn't understand."

"_And the aftershock bit?"_

"I feel when you feel like you're in trouble, but when I feel it myself as well, it acts like an aftershock in an Earthquake." Rika explained.

"**Okay, now the only question is: Who's eavesdropping?"**

"1,000 yen, says it's Stalker Suit's fault."

"_Hey, I resent that Rika."_ She heard a male voice.

"**Dammit! It IS stalker guy!"**

"Wait, if that's really you, then why did you give Takato a DS before we went into the Digital World?" Rika questioned.

"_I told you! It was a COM device to contact us!"_

"**Pictochat does the same thing!"**

"Since you probably already know about Ruki, I might as well say it. I thought it was because of..."

"_Rika... I heard it too."_ They heard Takato's voice.

"Oh... Well, shit." Rika didn't know how to respond to that.

"**Oh, this is RICH! I never thought Takato, of all people TAKATO, would find out about me like this!"** Ruki stated.

"Shut up Ruki!" Rika shouted.

"**Come on! You HAVE to admit this is..."**

They all heard Yamaki speak up again. _"I believe you should know that ALL of your parents all know."_

"_You know, I don't think this is going end well."_ Renamon pointed out.

"**A**g**r**e**e**d**.**" Ruki and Rika stated at the same time.

"_Rika!"_ That was recognized by all of the listeners.

"I knew it." Rika sighed. "Yes, mother?"

"_Hold on, Rumiko."_ That was Rika's grandmother. _"Is this why you asked for reliable shrinks?"_

"Well..."

"**YES!"**

"_Ruki!"_ Renamon scolded.

"**What? It's true. Come to think of it, we never did use those numbers. As it stands, I _really_ think that we should've brought Jeri to one before she got Leomon. Seriously, I still think Lucifer possessed her."**

"_I'm with Ruki on this one."_ Takato pointed out. _"I think the Puppet finally became the puppet master. How else do you think she got all the way from where she was staying to Just outside of where we fought D-Reaper the first time?"_

"Yeah, I mean, that kind of travel took out the Zombie Idea." Rika admitted.

"**And I'm still not buying Kazu's "Jeri has been taken over by D-Reaper" theory until I see her wrapped up inside this thing."** Ruki added.

"_The walking creature Mr. Katou rammed with that truck wasn't enough?"_

"I'm with Ruki on this one." Rika admitted. "Seriously, it only showed that D-Reaper can access her memories, or whatever it was it brought up."

"**Has to be Memories. It said, and I quote: Memory Scan. If Mr. Katou is there, he can confirm it for all of you."**

Yamaki sighed. _"Takato, I believe I'll say this now, before I forget. Grani has been equipped with a weapon called the Yuggoth Blaster. Fire it at the D-Reaper."_

"_You got it!"_ Takato stated. _"Oh, and Rika? Why would you think I would call you crazy when I admitted to thinking I dreamt you up right to your face?"_

"**That's what I told her!"** Ruki pointed out.

Renamon groaned. _"Couldn't this wait until later?!"_

"**Fine... but you know Rika, your mother will _not_ leave this alone until you tell her everything, right?"**

"Why do you think I never told her in the first place?" Rika questioned.

"**Because you never were close to her, and thought she never understood you. Honestly, I was beginning to think the same, before I realized something, when going back into your past."**

"What are you talking about?"

"**Later. We've got a fight on our hands, so..."**

"T**i**m**e **f**o**r** v**i**o**l**e**n**c**e**!"** Ruki and Rika shotued at once, earning another groan fro Renamon.

"_Seriously, when are you two going to grow up?"_

"As long as I have a say in it, not for a few years."

"**She means decades."** Ruki confirmed. **"Grani opened up his mouth."**

Rika's eyes widened. "It's gotta be the blaster!"

"_We'll leave you five alone for now."_ Yamaki stated, before the link was cut.

Feeling the link shut down, Ruki spoke again. **"You know, this was NOT expected."**

"Yeah... How are we going to explain this?"

"**I can't explain it. She can't hear me without that link, which I don't feel anymore."** Ruki pointed out.

"_I can't, because I don't know the full story."_ Renamon pointed out.

"_Rika, I don't think you're crazy for having Ruki in your head. And for the Record, I have one too. Looks like our own inners want us together, ne?"_ Takato commented.

"Huh. Did you name yours?"

"_No, but that's about the only difference between mine and yours."_ Takato admitted.

"Do they even talk the same way?"

"_Unfortunately... By the way, how many different ways did you try to kill Ruki?"_ Takato asked.

"I stopped counting at 500." Rika admitted.

"**Yeah... She moved on to annoying me."**

"You want me to have Kazu and Kenta sing American Woman again?"

"**NO!"**

"_Rika! That's the pure torture!"_ Takato shouted.

"That's the point."

"_Oh. Okay. Continue."_

-after the battle, Rika POV-

Takato and I were sitting on a bench with my mom firing off question after question. I tried to answer them the best I could.

Then a certain question came up, which I was half expecting would come up. "Does Ruki want you to wear a dress?"

Takato blinked, before looking at me. "I don't think she would... unless it were to try and get her with me." he stated. "At least, given what I found out, it seems like it."

I sighed. "Yes... but ONLY for Takato. Not for modeling, and if she said, and I quote: If it's not for showing off to Takato, then I should burn it. And _nothing_ should be anything frilly or girly."

My mother sighed. "I see... Well, I had hope."

I snorted. "Yeah. Good luck." Seriously, did she really think that I would do that?

"Um... I don't think "Girly Model" is Rika's style..."

I blinked and turned to him. **"Told you he'd agree with me there."** Ruki told me.

_'Again, I didn't expect that.'_ I admitted.

"**I wonder if he'd want to go on a date with you."**

"If we survive this..." I sighed.

Takato and my mother looked at me. "Ruki said something."

"Well?" My mother looked at me expectantly, causing me to roll my eyes. I leaned into Takato's ear, and made sure my mother wouldn't hear me whispering. "Me dating you."

Takato blinked. "Huh." I leaned back. "Rika, and Ruki, I wouldn't mind one bit, but yeah. It'll have to wait until after we survive."

"You sound so sure." I point out. "How?"

"Uh... We've gotta do this. If we don't, no one else can, or will. Besides, I won't let you die, and neither would Ruki. Guilmon won't let me die either." Takato pointed out. "Renamon would do the same for you." He held out his hand. "I've got your back. You got mine?"

I looked at it, then his face, at my mother, who looked absolutely giddy, and back at Takato. **"If you don't grab the hand, I'm taking over, and kissing him."**

_'You wouldn't dare.'_ I told Ruki.

"**Five seconds."** I was still hesitating, but Ruki, unfortunately wouldn't let me anymore.

For some reason, my arm grabbed his wrist and pulled him in. I sent a trio of SkullGreymon at Ruki for this. _'Ruki! I'm going to kill you!'_

Takato and were now kissing. The only thing I knew now was that his lips were on mine, my mother was watching, Ruki was dodging blasts from the SkullGreymon I sent after her, and then I felt myself deepening the kiss. _'Aw, screw it.'_

Takato obviously felt it, and returned it.

-Normal POV-

No one in the group noticed that Renamon, Seiko, and Takato's father were taking pictures of the moment.

-Rika's POV-

As we pulled apart, I looked into his eyes. _'Weird... His eyes are just... Wow.'_

"Rika..." Takato started.

"I blame Ruki." I told him. Seriously, I didn't think she could do that!

"Would you blame me if I said I didn't mind?" Takato asked, making me stop thinking. In my mind, Ruki and the three SkullGreymon stopped and looked.

I did NOT expect this!

"Uh..."

"**I TOLD YOU HE LIKED YOU!"**

"Shut up Ruki!" I snapped out loud. Then a thought occurred to me. _'Wait, how did you escape the SkullGreymon?!'_

"**Uh... they stopped at his question."**

"We wait for answer." All three SkullGreymon were interested in my love life?! Seriously?! "Yes."

_'Dammit!'_

I resisted the urge to pull my hair out, and sighed instead. "Takato... I don't blame you for liking it."

Takato released a sigh. So dreamy. _'I did NOT just think that!'_

"**Better get used to it! Now that it happened once you'll never stop thinking about it!"**

"I blame Ruki for doing it." I stated, and Takato looked depressed. I looked at my mother... or where she was. "Wait, where did my mom go?"

Renamon appeared behind me, and spoke. "Your mother left during that kiss."

_'Oh. Thank you!'_ I mentally shouted.

"I'm sorry..." I turn back to Takato, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him into another heated make-out session. When we finally pulled apart I sent him a smirk. "I never said I didn't like it."

And this turned out to begin the official beginning of our relationship.

"Quick question." Takato said, earning my attention. "Are you trying to kill Ruki right now?"

"Yeah." I told him.

"How?"

"Three SkullGreymon."

"Uh..." He began to whisper in my ear. "Have this one go after her too. It has..." My eyes widened as he described it, and I looked at him incredulously.

"You want me to send _that_ after her?" I asked, astonished. I didn't think he could be so sadistic!

"Why not? It scares mine all the time."

"How did you even come up with it?" I asked. Seriously, where does he get his imagination?

"Uh... After we got back I had a strange dream... I think it was what would've happened had you not stopped me against Beelzemon." I looked at him blankly. "The Ghost Rider."

"Oh." I nodded. "Continue?"

"Yeah... if you didn't stop me, I think I would've made Guilmon Digivolve into that."

I blinked a few times. "I think the time would make it a Dark Digivolution."

Takato nodded. "I think so. Dark Side Mega." I nodded in response. Seriously, that thing was crazy strong, and I sent one after Ruki. "So..."

"Already added it in."

"Oh. Okay." Takato shrugged. I sighed. "Takato..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what's going to happen next but..."

"None of us know, Rika. It's not stopping me." I looked at him in confusion. "Yeah, but you're a Gogglehead."

"True." He agreed with me? "But that doesn't mean not knowing what's coming tomorrow does scare me. It's thanks to you I can push past that." Wait, me? It must have shown on my face because he continued. "Yes, you. If not for you, I wouldn't be as good as I am. I probably would've brought out _that_."

"And I wouldn't be thinking of wedding bells right now." We both turned.

"MOM!" Takato shouted. "Seriously, do you have to interrupt _every_ private moment I have?" He whined.

I chuckled. "Get used to it. Our mothers are going to get together and put it up before we even know what's going on." Teasing Takato is just too much fun.

"Rika! We're not even that close yet!" He was obviously surprised.

"Won't stop my mom, and I doubt it will stop yours." I told him. And he hung his head. "Takato..."

He looked at me, still embarrassed. I mentally sighed. Seriously, how easy is it to tease him? "It's not a matter we can stop. I think it'll be a good idea to ignore their attempts."

"That's something I'd say about Kazu, if it wasn't how I always got roped into his pranks before I met Guilmon." He told me.

"Huh?"

"Long story."

"We've got some time." I told him. "Lay it on me."

"Alright..." I grinned. This was going to be a good day.

00000x00000

Alright, it's done!

And it only took me almost 2 hours.

Anyway, I need to eat breakfast, so LATERZ!

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!

And thank you Ruki44 for letting me do this! Let me know what you think!


End file.
